


Hydroponic Strawberry

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Series: FemFeb 2021 [1]
Category: Battle Divas - Slay Mecha
Genre: Camaraderie, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Angela gets an unexpected compliment.
Relationships: Angela Hunt/Sarah Colt
Series: FemFeb 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172204
Collections: Femslash February





	Hydroponic Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Femslash February 2021 prompt: **red**
> 
> [Angela](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/cXfcNJR9AfY/maxresdefault.jpg) | [Sarah](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/tlaSqrNVaos/maxresdefault.jpg)  
> [Angela's G.R.A.V.E. skin](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/_-s8Fnt_41_flI7nZvgbwoyg71SDeywXR5T8vnkx-G-jxI6qptf7dAjbiaLFZZH-MQiPBBVFHkrqMPJXjHlowA4185Ak9LE9GS08COOd0NUUtgkkPgS4XLmIP9cHEOxiwjK_a03u)
> 
> Doing some of these prompts to try and get back into the swing of writing regularly. Been a sticky few years.

“Whoa,” said Sarah, raising an eyebrow and leaning back a little.

Angela scowled at her from under her neatly trimmed and very scarlet fringe. “Don’t start. I changed brands and it came out way darker than I expected.” She rolled a few strands between her fingers, crossing her eyes a bit to glare at them.

“Ohh,” Sarah mouthed, still teasing, and came up to walk shoulder to shoulder with her. 

“Didn’t have time to fix it,” Angela continued, “and I kinda doubt Skuld would accept ‘cosmetic accident’ as a valid reason to be late for the mission.”

Sarah's wince said she had to agree there. Skuld might not be… real, or corporeal, but her tongue was sharp enough to break skin anyway. That cool, unflappable AI voice made the excoriation worse, somehow. 

“Well, it clashes with your battlesuit a bit, but I kinda think it looks good on you,” Sarah said. 

Angela stopped walking. Sarah didn’t notice for a moment, then slowed and turned. 

“What?”

“Did you just  _ compliment _ me?” Angela asked, openly astonished.

Sarah wasn’t the blushing sort. When the blood ran to her head, it was generally more because the battle-lust had hit her and she was too bloodthirsty to think. She was blushing a little now, though, and it looked awkward and wrong on her face. Especially paired with that mangled expression that had to be the result of her trying to hide her embarrassment with scorn. 

“It’s not like I never compliment people!” she protested, and turned on her heel to stomp onward mulishly. 

Angela smirked, catching up. “I mean, you don’t, though. Unless you want something from them, of course. Then they’re the best person on earth or in orbit, your stars and suns, your—”

“That’s just Nightingale,” Sarah muttered, then immediately blushed harder, scowl deepening as the colour on her cheekbones deepened. 

“And I’m what, stale rations? How cold. After all our adventures.”

“I’ve had adventures with everyone,” Sarah pointed out, stubbornly . “We’re Heroes. Literally the job description!” 

“Should I say ‘crimes’ instead, then?” Angela retorted. “Don’t recall anybody else breaking into mess with you, you ungrateful junkscrap.”

All Sarah could say to that was a muttered “You were hungry too,” which didn’t do much for her case. Which was… what again? That she complimented people sometimes, and not just when she needed something from them (mostly just Nightingale though), and Angela wasn’t worthy? Except. 

“Hey, does it really look okay?” Angela asked. She wasn’t usually one to be self-conscious about her appearance, hiding up in some tower or cubby somewhere no one could even see her to judge with her rifle and Bunzai, the only friends she needed, but it felt so wrong to be going into the field without her trademark bubblegum tail. Disconcerting to know that a change so small could discombobulate her so much.

Rolling her head back and sighing, Sarah visibly forced herself to be decent for two seconds. “Yeah. You look suuuuper hot. Happy now? Let’s go shoot some things, please.” She might have been aiming for sarcasm, but fell a gratifyingly long way short.

Surprised and pleased, Angela bumped her shoulder into Sarah’s, surprised again when Sarah chose not to dodge. “Yeah, I’m happy. And yeah, I’m ready to shoot some things, too. Been a while since we’ve been paired up, huh? Wanna bust into the null-gym when we get back?”

Skuld fuzzed into existence at the end of the hall, a deceptively serene vision of patience, and they hurriedly picked up the pace. 

“Sure, why not,” Sarah answered.

She flashed Angela a grin, that same toothy, feral smirk that so unsettled both her foes and allies. 

It unsettled Angela, too, in a different way. 

“Cool,” she said softly.

Then they reached Skuld and snapped their salutes and turned their focus to their orders and the battlefield ahead, below, on the face of the world their parents had almost ended and that they were now slowly, messily attempting to finish saving. The kind of world that had created children like them, but also the kind of world that had a place for them. 

Angela tugged on her fringe again, feeling more charitably towards the unexpected red. It wasn’t warlike at all, far too bright and cheery for spilled blood. It was the shade of happier things: hydroponic strawberries, Ling’s little ribbons, the mess hall door. Perhaps she could enjoy this for a little while, until she got her proper pink back. 

Wasn't like the world would end.

X


End file.
